digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/Fusion
"Mikey Goes To Another World!" 01 *Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon > Shoutmon X4 (dream) *MadLeomon + Chikurimon + Troopmon + Mammothmon > Armed MadLeomon *Shoutmon + Ballistamon > Shoutmon X2 (Incomplete X4) *Shoutmon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons (silver) > Shoutmon + Star Sword "He is Shoutmon, Hear Him Roar!" 02 *Pickmons (silver) > Digi-Slingshot *Greymon (2010 anime) + MailBirdramon > MetalGreymon (2010 anime) *MadLeomon + Orochimon > MadLeomon (Orochimode) *Shoutmon + Ballistamon > Shoutmon X2 "A Rival Appears" 03 *MailBirdramon + Golemon > "MailBirdramon + Golemon" *MadLeomon + Apemon > MadLeomon (Final Mode) *Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons (silver and red) > Rare Star Sword *Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon > Shoutmon X3 "Island Zone in Chaos!" 04 *Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons (white) > Star Axe *Shoutmon X2 + Kamemon > Shoutmon X2+ "Crisis or Conquest" 06 *Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons (silver) > Star Sword *Shoutmon X3 + Star Sword > Shoutmon X4 "Dorulumon's True Colors" 09 *AncientVolcanomon + Meramon > FusedAncientVolcanomon *Shoutmon + Dorulumon > Shoutmon + Drill Cannon "The Rival Champions!" 10 *IceDevimon + Icemons > IceDevimon (Enhancement Absorbent) "Ice To See You, Angie!" 11 *IceDevimon + Daipenmon > IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement *Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons (silver) + Knightmon + s (White) > Shoutmon X4K "Treasure, Traps, and Trouble - Oh, My!" 12 *Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons > Shoutmon X4 "Showdown in the Sand Zone" 14 *Machinedramon + SkullScorpionmon > HiMachineDramon *Reapmon > Beelzemon (2010 anime) "Trouble in Paradise" 15 *Shoutmon X4 + Beelzemon (2010 anime) > Shoutmon X4B "A Dark Cloud Over the Sky Zone" 16 *Lucemon > Lucemon Chaos Mode *Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons (silver) + Beelzemon (2010 anime) > Shoutmon X4B "Clash in the Clouds" 17 *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *Shoutmon X4 + Sparrowmon > Shoutmon X5 "Welcome to the Jungle Zone!" 18 *Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons (silver) > Dorulumon (Starmons) "Rumble in the Jungle Zone!" 19 *Beelzemon (2010 anime) + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons (silver) > Beelzemon (Starmons) *SkullKnightmon + Axemon > SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode > SkullKnightmon Mighty Axe Mode > AxeKnightmon *SkullKnightmon + Axemon > AxeKnightmon "Disaster in the Dust Zone!" 21 *MetalGreymon (2010 anime) + Cyberdramon (2010 anime) > MetalGreymon Cyberdramon *AxeKnightmon + SkullGreymon + SkullSatamon > SuperDarkKnightmon "Lost in Digital Space" 22 *Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons + Sparrowmon > Shoutmon X5 *Meramon > BlueMeramonDigimon Data Collection: BlueMeramon: "In fact, he's even hotter than his former version! Got a guess? It's BlueMeramon!" "Laughing All The Way To The Code Crown" 23 *Shoutmon + Sparrowmon > Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow *Shoutmon + Jijimon > JijiShoutmon *Shoutmon + Cutemon > CuteShoutmon *Shoutmon + Monitamon > Shounitamon *Shoutmon + Dondokomon > DonShoutmon *Shoutmon + PawnChessmon (White) > Pawnshoutmon *Ballistamon + Beastmon > BalliBeastmon "Monitamission Impossible!" 24 *Monitamons > Hi-VisionMonitamon "Showdown in Shaky Town!" 25 *MetalGreymon (2010 anime) + Deckerdramon > DeckerGreymon "Shoutmon - Bogus King Or The Real Thing?" 26 *Beelzemon + Deputymon > "Beelzemon + Deputymon" *Shoutmon X4B + Sparrowmon > Shoutmon X5B *Damemon > Tuwarmon "Sweet Zone Bake-off!" 27 *WaruMonzaemon + Monzaemon > GigaWaruMonzaemon *Shoutmon X4 + Spadamon > Shoutmon X4S "Fall of the Final Code Crown" 29 *Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons + Sparrowmon + Beelzemon (2010 anime) > Shoutmon X5B *Evil Grademon / Grademon *MadLeomon / Leomon *Greymon (2010 anime) + MailBirdramon + Deckerdramon > DeckerGreymon "When Worlds Collide" 30 *Shoutmon > OmniShoutmon "Back to the Digital World! Hot Time in Dragonland!" 31 *Dorbickmon Darkness Mode One + Flarerizamons > Dorbickmon Darkness Mode (Flarerizamon) *Dorbickmon + Huanglongmon > Dorbickmon Darkness Mode One "Take a Stand, Christopher! Fusion Fighters' Rescue Mission!" 32 *Dorbickmon Darkness Mode One + Brachiomons + Gigadramons + Flarerizamons > Dorbickmon Darkness Mode Two *MetalGreymon (2010 anime) > ZekeGreymon "Vampire Land and the Moonlight General" 33 *Chocomon > Lopmon *NeoMyotismon + LadyDevimons + Devimons > NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode One *NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode One + MetalGreymon (2010 anime) > NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode Two *Grizzlymon > PandamonDigimon Data Collection: Pandamon: "This Digimon can be hatched from the Nature Egg and can digivolve from Grizzlymon." "Hang on, Greymon! The Rise of Shoutmon DX" 34 *NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode Two + Shoutmon > NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode (Shoutmon) *OmniShoutmon + ZekeGreymon > Shoutmon DX *NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode One + Shoutmon DX > NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode (Shoutmon) "The Power Drain: The Hunters of Honey Land" 35 *GrandisKuwagamon + Honeybeemons > GrandisKuwagamon Honeybee Mode *Mervamon + Sparrowmon > JetMervamon "Ewan and The Land of Illusion" 37 *Tuwarmon + Axemon > Ruthless Tuwarmon *Tuwarmon + AxeKnightmon > MusoKnightmon *Laylamon + Blastmon + Vilemons > Laylamon Combined *SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode > AxeKnightmon *Mervamon + Hi-VisionMonitamon + Wisemon > Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword "The Water Tiger General's Slippery Trap!" 39 *Splashmon + Splashers > Splashmon Darkness Mode 1 *Splashmon Darkness Mode 1 / Splashmon Darkness Mode 2 "Gold Land And The Irate Pirate!" 40 *Deckerdramon > Deckerdramon Float Mode *Ballistamon / DarkVolumon "Ballistamon's Bad-News: Blast From the Past!" 41 *Shoutmon + DarkVolumon > Shoutmon X2 *Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons + Spadamon > Shoutmon X4S "Great Fusion! The Power of Friendship" 43 *OmniShoutmon + ZekeGreymon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmons + Sparrowmon > Shoutmon X7 "Regeneration Frustration!" 44 *Cutemon + Dondokomon + Knightmon + PawnChessmon (White)s + Beastmon + Kamemon + Jijimon > Greatest Cutemon *Gravimon + Thunderbirdmons + Eaglemons + Hippogriffomons + Sagittarimons + Cerberumons + Centarumons > Gravimon Darkness Mode "Dark Side Of The Sun" 45 *Sethmon + Grizzlymons + Dobermons > Sethmon Wild Mode *Apollomon / Apollomon Whispered "The Battle of The Young Generals" 47 *Apollomon Whispered + Axemon > Apollomon Darkness Mode *Tuwarmon + Axemon + Grizzlymons + Bullmons + Gorillamons + Dobermons + Oryxmons + Sethmon + Digital Underworld > Ruthless Tuwarmon Beast Mode "Beelzemon's Revenge" 48 *Laylamon + Blastmon + Digital Underworld > Evilbeast Laylamon " " 50 *Dorbickmon + NeoMyotismon + Zamielmon + Splashmon Darkness Mode 2 + Olegmon + Gravimon + Apollomon > Grand Generamon "Rotten to the Digi-Core!" 51 *Dorbickmon + NeoMyotismon + Zamielmon + Splashmon Darkness Mode 2 + Gravimon > Grand Generamon (Incomplete) "D5 And The Brotherhood Of Evil" 52 *AxeKnightmon + Bagramon > Darkest AxeKnightmon "The Darkness Before The Dawn" 53 *Darkest AxeKnightmon / MegaDarknessBagramon "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 *Cherubimon (Good) / Cherubimon (Evil) *Kabuterimon / Kongoumon *Bearmon > Grizzlymon *Angewomon / LadyDevimon *Gotsumon > Minotarumon *Dracomon + Cyberdramon (2010 anime) > CyberDracomon *Golemon + Jijimon + Kamemon > GolemJijiTortomon *Gaossmon + PawnChessmon (White) > PaunGaossmon *Knightmon + Wisemon > Knightmon Wise-Sword Mode *Digital World's Digimon > Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode *MegaDarknessBagramon > MegaDarknessBagramon (Giant) "We, The Digimon Hunters!" 55 *Gumdramon > Arresterdramon *Gumdramon + Clockmon > GumClockmon "Students have Vanished! The Flickering Shadow of Sagomon" 56 *Arresterdramon + MetalTyrannomon > XrosUpArresterdramon (MetalTyrannomon) *OmniShoutmon + Dorulumon > XrosUpOmegaShoutmon *Shoutmon + MetalTyrannomon > MetalShoutmon "The Robot Club's Dream, Pinochimon's Lure" 57 *GigaBreakdramon + Damemon > GigaBreakDamemon "Honor Students are Being Targeted! Blossomon's Smile" 58 *Arresterdramon + Sagomon > XrosUpArresterdramon (Sagomon) *Blossomon + Dondokomon > Dondokossomon "Warning, Cuteness! The Cute Hunter Airu's Traps!" 59 *Opossumon + Candlemon > XrosUpOpossummon *Psychemon > Astamon *Opossumon > Cho-Hakkaimon "The Digimon Kendo Match! Kotemon's Blade Draws Near!!" 60 *Dracmon > Yasyamon *Gumdramon + Kotemon > XrosUpGumdramon *Kotemon + Deputymon > Kotevolmon "Okonomiyaki Panic! The Town Swarming with Pagumon" 61 *Pagumon + Beastmon > PaguBastemon "The Digimon Hunt is Booming! The Virtuoso Hunter of the Shopping District!" 62 *Arresterdramon + Dobermon > XrosUpArresterdramon (Dobermon) *Dobermon + Ballistamon > BalliDobermon "A Targeted Taiki! The Super-Celebrity's Warcry!" 63 *SuperStarmon + Ganemon > "SuperStarmon + Ganemon" "Hong Kong Landing! Protect the Super-Maiden Idol!!" 64 *Arresterdramon + Sparrowmon > XrosUpArresterdramon (Sparrowmon) *Harpymon + Jijimon > "Harpymon + Jijimon" "Tagiru's Gotten Soft!? Gumdramon's Big Pinch!!" 65 *FlaWizarmon + Wisemon > "FlaWizarmon + Wisemon" "Delicious? Disgusting? The Digimon Ramen Contest!" 66 *Ogremon + Mervamon > "Ogremon + Mervamon" "A World Tour just for Children! The Digimon Train of Dreams" 67 *Locomon + Dorulumon > "Locomon + Dorulumon" "A Great Hunter Gathering! The Digimon Contest of the Southern Island!" 68 *Volcdoramon + Tuwarmon > Volcdoramon (Tuwarmon) "Do You Want Friends? Phelesmon's Demonic Pact" 69 *Phelesmon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmon > "Phelesmon + Starmons" "Heart-Pounding Dread! The Spirit Hunter Howls!!" 70 *Patamon + Sparrowmon > "Patamon + Sparrowmon" "Resemblance? No Resemblance? The Masquerade-Thief Betsumon" 71 *Arresterdramon + Blossomon > XrosUpArresterdramon (Blossomon) *Betsumon + OmniShoutmon > "Betsumon + OmniShoutmon" "A Great UFO-Dragon Gathering! Ekakimon of Dreams" 72 *Ekakimon + ShimaUnimon > "Ekakimon + ShimaUnimon" "The Great Undersea Adventure! Search for the Treasure Digimon of Dreams!" 73 *Arresterdramon + GigaBreakdramon > XrosUpArresterdramon (GigaBreakdramon) *Submarimon + Plesiomon > XrosUpSabmarimon *Submarimon + ZekeGreymon > "Submarimon + ZekeGreymon" "Rare Cards have Vanished! The Invincible RookChessmon" 74 *KnightChessmon (White) / KnightChessmon (Black) *KnightChessmon (Black) > RookChessmon (Black) *RookChessmon (Black) + Deputymon > "RookChessmon + Deputymon" "The Amusement Park of Dreams, Digimon Land!" 75 *Bacomon + PawnChessmon (White) > "Bacomon + PawnChessmon" "A Golden Bug! The Mystery of MetallifeKuwagamon" 76 *Arresterdramon > Arresterdramon Superior Mode *MetallifeKuwagamon + Kamemon > "MetallifeKuwagamon + Kamemon" "Now Revealed! The Secret of the Digimon Hunt!" 77 *Tsumemon > Keramon *Arresterdramon + Ogremon > XrosUpArresterdramon (Ogremon) *Astamon + Triceramon > XrosUpAstamon *Keramon > Chrysalimon *Chrysalimon > Infermon *Arresterdramon + Astamon > XrosUpArresterdramon (Astamon) *Infermon > Diaboromon *Infermon + Pillomon > "Infermon + Pillomon" "A Great Legendary Hero Gathering! The Digimon All-star Showdown!!" 78 *Gumdramon + Sagomon > XrosUpArresterdramon (Sagomon) *Astamon + Cerberumon > "XrosUpAstamon (Cerberumon)" *Ballistamon + Deputymon > XrosUpBallistamon *Dorulumon + PawnChessmon (White) > XrosUpDorulumon *Mervamon + Beelzemon (2010 anime) > XrosUpMervamon *Tuwarmon + SuperStarmon > XrosUpTuwarmon *Myotismon > MaloMyotismon *MaloMyotismon > VenomMyotismon *Agumon (2006 anime) > "Agumon Burst Mode" *Agumon >> WarGreymon *Guilmon >> Gallantmon *Anyone + Spirits of Flame > Aldamon *Agumon (2006 anime) >> ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Veemon + Stingmon >> Imperialdramon Dragon Mode > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Aldamon + Spirits of the Legendary Warriors > Susanoomon *Gallantmon + Grani > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Myotismon + Yakiimon > "Myotismon + Yakiimon" "Burn up Tagiru! A Glorious Digimon Hunt!" 79 *Arresterdramon Superior Mode + Brave Snatcher > XrosUpArresterdramon Superior Mode *Quartzmon + Jokermon > "Quartzmon + Jokermon" Notes and references